Various telecommunications housings have been proposed wherein many fiber optic adapters are provided in high density groups. Such housings have included both individual units and units capable of being mounted together in racks. Such housings often include a grid of adapters arranged in rows and columns. Fiber optic connectors attach to the adapters to connect optical fibers to the desired adapters. The optical fibers may be part of short jumper cables or more lengthy output cables. The optical fibers connected to the adapters may be collected to one side or the other of the housing, or split to both sides, to keep the fibers organized so that a craftsman may work on the connections at the housing. However, improved structures and methods for collecting and organizing optical fibers with reference to such a housing would be welcome.